


Birds of a Feather

by Kalajorn



Series: Pines Family Bonding [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Grunkle Ford and Mabel Bonding, Pranks, inventing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalajorn/pseuds/Kalajorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel and Great Uncle Ford bond of their mutual love of creating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

Stanford took a sip from his cup of coffee and glanced outside again. It had been about an hour and a half, but for the life of him he could not figure out what it was going to be. Colorful feathers from a feather boa drifted around and got stuck in the puddles of glue that littered the lawn. Cardboard was pilled all over, mixed haphazardly with pieces of wood and rope. In the center off all that chaos Mabel was hard at work.

After another hour passed the sounds of construction stopped and Ford decided to venture outside. Mabel and whatever she was working on was nowhere to be seen. He eyed the pile of materials suspiciously.

“Geronimo!!!!”

Stanford’s head whipped around as he heard his niece yell. He was just in time to see her fling herself of off a tree branch about 20 feet up in the air. She was wearing a pilot’s helmet with goggles and some sort of rainbow monstrosity that vaguely resembled wings.

Ford let out a yell of his own and charged forward to try to catch her. He ended up just serving as a cushion for her fall.

As he lay there groaning, he heard a cheerful voice from on top of him say, “Wow I was up for a full 2 seconds longer than last time!”

Stanford let out another groan.

“Oh, I’m sorry Grunkle Ford! Are you okay?”

The weight moved from on top of him and he felt his niece’s hand find his and start tugging at him. He managed to stagger to his feet and felt the world spin around him.

After everything settled he looked around and found Mabel staring up at him with concern. She had removed the rainbow monstrosity and it was now laying in a mangled heap beside her. She seemed fine. He didn’t see any visible injuries.

“What were you thinking jumping out of a tree like that?” He demanded. “You could broke something or worse!”

She winced and gave him an apologetic look.

“Sorry, I just had to try out my new flight suit. I didn’t mean to stare you.”

“Flight suit?” He asked.

An enthusiastic look crossed her face and she grabbed the rainbow monstrosity to show him.

“I figured that since birds can fly, I should be able to fly. This is my second try. I made on at home once, but my parents caught me and confiscated it before I could test it out.”

Stanford took it and spread it out to examine it. It was actually surprisingly sturdy for something that a 13 year old had thrown together.

“Do you often do things like this?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“Like what?”

“Like trying to invent flight suits?”

She shrugged cheerfully.

“I do all sorts of things… One time I blew up a TV on the kitchen table. Grunkle Stan banned me from experimenting in the house after that.”

“I wondered what that burn mark was from,” Ford said.

“Hey tell you what…”

He rested a hand gently on her shoulder and she looked up at him with her head tilted to the side inquisitively.

“Want to help me create a surprise for Dipper and Stanley?”

She studied his face for a moment and then her eyes widened at his mischievous smile. She let out a little yelp of joy and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the hug with a fond smile.

* * *

Dipper and Stan were returning home when they saw a flicker of movement on the roof. Dipper looked up and saw Mabel standing on the little crow’s nest Wendy had made. She was wearing some sort of harness and a flight helmet. Alarm flickered through him.

When he waved at her, planning to ask what she was doing, she pulled out a walky-talky and said, “This is MasterMabel to OwlHawk, commence Operation Jabberwock!”

Before Dipper could process this, Mabel jumped off the roof. He and Stan screamed, but before they could run forward to catch her a pair of shiny steel wings unfolded from behind her back. She let out a whoop of excitement and shot up into the air.

They were so distracted by Mabel that the failed to hear the sound of another approaching engine until it was too late, they turned around just in time to each receive a water balloon to the face.

As Dipper’s vision cleared he saw Grunkle Ford shoot by again with a grin, also wearing a pair of steel wings. Beside him Grunkle Stan was sputtering indignantly.

“Get back here, ya over grown chicken,” He yelled shaking his fist at his rapidly circling brother.

Ford smirked and pulled out a walky-talky of his own.

“OwlHawk to Master Mabel, commence stage two.”

He made eye contact with each of them, grinned evilly, and shot up into a vertical climb.

“Oh, no! Oh, no!”

Dipper spun around desperately trying to spot his sister. He felt Stan grab the back of his shirt.

“We have to get to cover, before they can get us again.”

There was a loud whistle from above them and they slowly looked up.

Grunkle Ford and Mabel were hovering over them, sparkly pink flames shooting out of the end of their jet pack wings. Between them was a net full of water balloons.

After the moment of shock. Stan and Dipper scrambled to escape, but it was too late. The mother load of water balloons came crashing down on their heads leaving them completely drenched.

As they stood there dripping, Mabel and Ford exchanged a high-six up in the air.

“I am a god of destruction,” Mabel bellowed.

Ford grinned fondly at her.

“Would your highness like to go destroy a milkshake and some fries with me?”

“Milkshake, milkshake, milkshake,” She started chanting.

The two flew off into the distance, cackling and swooping.

Dipper watched for a moment until they disappeared from sight and then turned to Stan.

“I think this calls for revenge,” he said.

Grunkle Stan looked down at him with a glint in his eye.

“Ya read my mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> I figured that while Ford and Dipper certainly both are curious and drawn to mystery, Mabel and Ford both are inventors and creators. So I thought it would be fun to see them make something together.


End file.
